She's like a rainbow
by Margot57
Summary: Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.
1. Chapitre 1 : Red

She's like a rainbow

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

N/A : Ma première fic multi-chapter. Je tiens juste à signaler que je l'écris au fur t à mesure, et pour l'instant je n'ai qu'un seul chapitre d'avance... Donc il se peut qu'il faille attendre pour avoir la suite.

Il y aura 7 chapitres en tout. Et p-ê un épilogue. Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 1 : Red

Les mains jointes, formant une pyramide, s'agitèrent soudainement pour se plaquer violement contre le bureau. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de l'inspecteur Lundy.

Il avait un de ces regards noirs profondément inexprésifs, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être vide. Ses sourcils brousailleux ressemblaient à des chenilles ondulants au dessus de grands yeux marrons, un peu trop rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Son nez était long et anormalement bosselé, témoin des nombreux coups de poing qu'il avait dû recevoir. Sa bouche n'était qu'un mince trait qui restait horizontal quoiqu'il arrive, et il était presque impossible de l'imaginer sourire. Le col de sa chemise était mal mis et sa cravate pendait tristement autour de son cou.

« _ On va recommencer depuis _le début »_, marmonna t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots. Il avait toujours été doué pour faire parler les gens, et pourtant, l'homme qu'il interrogeait n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour bailler bruyament. Ses mains se joignirent à nouveau et se calèrent sous son menton.

« _ Vous vous nommez Gregory John House. Vous êtes né le 11 juin 1964 à Abbeyville, dans l'Ohio. Vous êtes fils unique, vous avez étudié à l'université du Michigan et vous êtes spécialiste en maladies infectueuses. Alors dîtes moi pourquoi un médecin de votre talent s'est retrouvé à insulter un agent et à lui asséner un coup de poing dans la machoire ? »

House ne semblait même pas l'écouter et se mit à jouer avec un stylo posé sur le bureau de Lundy. Il était en train de le démonter quand il lui arracha des mains pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le diagnosticien se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se mit à siffloter. Il vit l'inspecteur trésaillir et sourit en sentant la rage qui émanait de lui. Son mutisme allait lui couter cher, mais c'était tellement jouissif de faire tourner un flic en bourrique...

« _ Je ne suis pas un adepte de la violence. Mais si vous ne déballez pas votre sac d'ici cinq minutes, je pense que je vais _vraiment_ m'énerver ! S'exclama Lundy en essayant de masquer la colère dans sa voix.

_ _No matter how I try... I just can't make her cry... _

_ C'est pas vraiment le moment de chanter !

_ _Oh, no, no, no, this heart of stone... _»

Le bruit sec d'une giffle résonna dans la pièce. Lundy serra les poings et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Perdre son sang froid n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire en ce moment... Il s'éclaircit la gorge, réajusta sa cravate et marmonna qu'il allait chercher un café.

House croisa ses mains sous sa tête et bascula sa chaise de telle sorte qu'elle ne reposait que sur les deux pieds de l'arrière. Il se balança un moment, souriant presque en sentant sa joue devenir écarlate. Ok, il allait devoir calmer le jeu. Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'il était dans la salle d'interrogatoire... Il était peut-être temps de parler.

Lundy arriva avec deux gobelets de café _Starbucks_ et les posa sur la table.

« _ Noir, sans sucre. A votre santé. »

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée.

« _ House. Je vais vous le demander encore une fois... Pourquoi avez vous injurié, puis frappé, l'agent Donnaly ?

_ J'aimais pas sa gueule. Répondit le diagnosticien en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était parfaitement normal de réagir ainsi.

_ J'aime pas trop la votre non plus, siffla Lundy. Des gouttes de sueurs naissaient sur son front.

_ Yép. J'ai remarqué. »

House désigna sa joue droite, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« _ Vous êtes quelqu'un de _relativement_ intelligent, il me semble. Vous devez donc savoir qu'on ne frappe pas quelqu'un parce que, je vous cite, « on aime pas sa gueule ».

_ Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Vous imaginez le nombre de baffe que vous auriez reçu ? Enfin, à en croire la forme de votre nez... »

L'inspecteur posa ses mains bien à plat sur le bureau et se pencha en avant.

« _ Ecoutez moi. J'ai deux gosses qui m'attendent à la maison. Si vous voulez mon avis, Donnaly est un imbécile, et si je n'éprouvais pas un minimum de respect pour mon collègue, et bien je dirais que vous eu raison de lui mettre une droite. Mais, je suis un mec bien. Donc je fais mon boulot. Et mon boulot c'est de vous cracher le morceau. »

Le visage de Lundy était si proche de celui de House qu'il sentit son haleine chargée de caféine s'insinuer dans ses narines.

« _ Garçon ou fille ? »

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

« _ Vos gosses.

_ Ca ne vous regarde pas.

_ Je dirais deux garçons. Ados.

_ Fermez la ! » Tonna Lundy et claquant nerveusement des doigts sous le nez de House.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme bedonnant du quarantaine d'années entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le coin du bureau. Un ématome assez important prennait un teint jaunâtre au niveau de sa machoire.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Donnaly ? »

Lundy ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier son collègue.

« _ Je venais voir comment ça s'passait.

_ Super. On s'éclate. On allait s'échanger nos adresses MSN... ironisa House.

_ La ferme. Donnaly, casse toi.

_ Raaah, c'est terrible les querelles conjuguales... Faîtes l'amour pas la guerre ! »

L'inspecteur regarda House comme si il était le responsable des sept plaies d'Egypte et marmonna à l'adresse de son collègue qu'il gérait la situation et que si il avait besoin de lui, il le sifflerait. Moyennement satisfait, Donnaly quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

« _ C'est l'amour fou entre vous à ce que je vois.

_ C'est un imbécile. Soupira Lundy en essuyant des poussières imaginaires sur la manche de sa veste. »

Il y eut un moment de silence que House finit par rompre.

« _ Il m'a arrêté parce que je roulais trop vite, apparament. Comme je ne suis pas ce genre de gars qui tient tête aux flics, je suis descendu de ma moto et j'ai écouté attentivement l'agent Imbécile... Enfin, Donnaly, me signaler que je n'avais pas respecté la limitation de vitesse. Je paye donc mon amende de bonne grace, et m'apprête à repartir sans demander mon reste, quand votre collègue marmonne que, -je cite-, « Les connards d'handicapés ne devraient pas avoir le droit de posséder une bécane. »

_ Quel con... marmonna Lundy. Ca m'étonne pas de lui. Ce salaud se croit tout permis... »

House se remit à siffloter et fixa le plafond d'un air absent. L'inspecteur se leva de sa chaise, prennant son gobelet de café au passage, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« _ Vous allez vous en sortir avec une belle amende. Récupérez vos effets personnels à l'accueil.

_ C'est tout ? Demanda House avec un air faussement déçu.

_ Vous avez de la chance que Donnaly soit un crétin.

_ Aaaah, j'aime les gens tolérants... »

Lundy leva les yeux au ciel et tint la porte ouverte pour que le diagnosticien puisse sortir.

« _ J'espère que j'aurais pu à vous revoir.

_ Maintenant qu'on est potes, je vais vous avouer quelque chose... On dirait que vous avez deux chenilles à la place des sourcils. Donc si un jour vous vous retrouvez avec des papillons dans votre lit...

_ Déguerpissez avant que je change d'avis. »

Avec un grand sourire, House quitta la pièce sous le regard le plus noir de Lundy.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes sourcils ?_ Se demanda t-il en les effleurant du bout des doigts.

Dix minutes plus tard, House était devant le comissariat, prêt à rentrer chez lui, quand un claquement de talon famillier lui fit tourner la tête. Il aperçut sa patronne se diriger vers lui, rouge de colère.

« _Aïe... »

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et il cru un instant qu'il allait se prendre une nouvelle baffe. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras et de soutenir son regard. Les sourcils du diagnosticien se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

« _ Je sais que j'ai de beaux yeux mais bon...

_ L'affaire Tritter ne vous a donc pas servie de leçon ?!

_ Pas besoin de vous entendre me faire la morale. Wilson va très bien s'en charger... Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais rentrer chez moi... »

Elle l'empoigna par le col, l'obligeant à la regarder en face.

« _ La prochaine fois que vous avez affaire à le police, je vous jure que je vous ne raterai pas... »

Il déglutit difficilement, légérement impressionné par son regard rendu bleu foncé par la fureur, ses joues rouges de colère. Une mèche de cheveux se détacha de son chignon et tomba devant son nez. Elle la replaca derrière son oreille avec une telle rage qu'House cru qu'elle l'avait arraché.

« _ Wow wow, on se calme, vous me faîtes peur !

_ Tant mieux. Ca va peut-être vous donner envie de réfléchir... »

Et sur ce, Cuddy s'en alla, laissant un House complétement ahuri.

******

« _ Chi tu veux mon avis... commença Wilson, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.

_ Ca va, merci. Je vais m'en passer je crois... marmonna House et triturant son steak du bout de son couteau.

_ Elle chest inquiétée pour toi. Poursuit l'oncologue et enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

_ C'était pas de l'inquiétude. Tu l'aurais vu, t'aurais pissé dans ton froc Jimmy. »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette en papier. Il prit son verre de Pepsi et regarda son ami en plissant les yeux, comme si il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Il avala une gorgée de soda et continua sa contemplation.

« _ Arrête de me regarder avec cet air débile.

_ Elle ne t'a pas fait peur en fait... »

L'oncologue leva sa fourchette d'un air triomphant.

« _ En réalité... Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle soit en colère contre toi.

_ Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour en venir à cette conclusion ? Une Cuddy en colère, c'est ma tranquilité envolée... Elle va faire de ma vie un enfer. »

Pour accentuer la valeur de ses derniers mots, il massacra sauvagement sa purée avec sa cuillère.

« _ Tu n'aimes pas quand elle est en colère contre toi, parce que justement, tu l'aimes. Et tu as peur qu'elle t'en veuille vraiment cette fois-ci...

_ On peut arrêter la psychologie de comptoir ? Soupira House en se saisissant du dessert de Wilson. Y a pas des mourants qui n'attendent que toi pour mourir ?

_ A ta place, j'irais lui parler. » Conclut l'oncologue en avalant son dernier morceau de pomme de terre.

Le diagnosticien soupira et mordit hargneusement dans son gâteau au chocolat.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

TBC...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

PS : La chanson de House, c'est "Heart of stone" des Rolling Stones


	2. Chapitre 2 : Orange

Chapitre 2 : Orange

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

N/A : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir =) N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres !

Il fit rouler le tube de Vicodin entre ses doigts et pencha la tête sur le côté, son oeil droit à moitié fermé.

« _ Et si... On se trompait depuis le début ? Demanda t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son équipe qui fixait le tableau blanc norci par les hypothéses qu'ils avaient déjà formulé.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Taub fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à se faire traiter d'idiot... Mais rien ne vint.

« _ Si l'intoxication alimentaire n'en était pas une ?

_ Sur les 23 personnes qui ont mangés du colombo de poulet dans cette gavotte ce jour là, 22 ont été malades... rappella Foreman, bien qu'il sache que c'était parfaitement inutile puisque House le savait déjà.

_ Et la 23ème personne ?

_ Elle a à peine touché à son assiette. Elle trouvait les légumes suspects. Expliqua Thirteen, le nez plongé dans le dossier de la patiente.

_ Comment est-ce que ça se fait que ce soit la seule à avoir trouvé que ses poivrons avaient l'air de s'être transformés en bouse de vache...

_ Il n'y a pas de poivrons dans le colombo de pou...

_ On s'en tape Taub. Refaîtes lui un lavage d'estomac. On sait jamais... »

Il savait que c'était inutile, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait affecter la patiente. L'éclat orange du tube de Vicodin retint son attention un instant, et il se contenta d'avaler une pillule et de la faire fondre un moment sous sa langue. La porte s'ouvrit et Wilson entra dans le bureau, un paquet de chips entamé à la main.

« _ On va manger un morceau ? Lui proposa l'oncologue en prennant place sur le siège en face de House.

_ T'a déjà commencé à ce que je vois !

_ J'ai pas petit-déjeuné !

_ Pauvre chou. Sors ton portefeuille, c'est toi qui paye !

_ Parce que tu as déjà payé le resto à quelqu'un ? »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Cuddy qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de son diagnosticien.

« _ House... Je peux vous parler, deux minutes ?

_ C'est à dire, on allait sortir déjeuner et...

_ Je vous le prête. Ne l'amochez pas trop ! Se moqua Wilson en quittant la pièce.

_ Ca pouvait pas attendre ?

_ Non House, ça ne pouvait pas attendre ! Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. C'était vraiment... Stupide. M'énerver comme ça... Je devrais être habituée que vous ayiez affaire à la justice à force. »

Son rire sonna horriblement faux.

« _ Super. Je peux aller déjeuner maintenant ?

_ Allez-y, je vous en prie. »

Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Pourquoi fait il toujours qu'elle s'excuse ? Elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher, après tout...

******

« _ Elle s'est excusée ? S'étonna Wilson en parcourant le menu de la pizzeria.

_ Yép. J'ai même cru qu'elle allait pleurer.

_ Whaou !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ils ont une pizza 6 fromages ! 6 fromages... Tu te rends compte ?!

_ Hey, c'est moi celui qui change toujours de sujet pour raconter des conneries !

_ Pardon... Mais quand même, 6 fromages.

_ On a compris Jim', tu vas l'écrire dans ton journal intime ce soir. Il y a un truc bizarre avec toi... D'habitude, tu passes ta vie à tenter de me pousser dans les bras de Cuddy... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda House en fixant son meilleur ami d'un air soupçonneux. »

Wilson posa la carte, joignit les mains et regarda le diagnosticien dans le blanc des yeux.

« _ Cuddy... Cuddy a un petit ami.

_ Et ?

_ Et... Il s'appelle Russ Donnaly.

_ Quoi ?! »

House se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'il la renversa, ainsi que la nappe et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus.

*

« _ Elle sort avec cet imbécile ?!

_ Chuuuut, tout le monde nous regarde... tenta Wilson afin de calmer son meilleur ami.

_ Et alors ?! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Quelqu'un en a quelque chose à foutre ?! »

Les clients du restaurant se reconcentrèrent sur leurs assiettes.

« _ House, assieds toi, t'es ridicule...

_ Comment est-ce qu'elle peut sortir avec un connard pareil ?!

_ C'est tout toi ça ! Juger les gens alors que tu ne les connais même pas...

_ Oh c'est vrai, excuse moi... ironisa le dignosticien, je vais tout de suite lui faire livrer des fleurs ! C'est vrai, j'adore les gens qui considèrent les handicapés comme des sous-merde ! »

Le patron du restaurant pria House de sortir et il s'éxécuta. Wilson se perdit en excuses et se lança à la poursuite de son meilleur ami.

« _ Attends ! House ! »

Le concerné s'arrêta et attendit l'oncologue.

« _ Bon, on va où ? Y a une épicerie chinoise pas loin de...

_ Qu... Quoi ? On vient de se faire virer d'une pizzeria parce que tu t'es mis à hurler comme un fou !

_ Ecoute. Elle est majeure, vaccinée, et je vais peut-être te choquer en t'apprenant qu'elle n'est plus vierge depuis un bon bout de temps... Alors si elle a décidé de s'envoyer en l'air avec un gros imbécile, libre à elle !

_ Et à par ça, tu n'es pas du tout jaloux... marmonna Wilson en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon alors, chinois, ça te va ? »

L'oncologue fini par accepter en soupirant.

*

« _ Le lavage d'estomac n'a absolument pas aidé. Au contraire... Sa tension est en chute libre et ses lymphocites T crévent le plafond...

_ Vous saviez que Cuddy sortait avec quelqu'un ?

_ House... soupira Foreman, on se concentre sur la patiente...

_ D'accord papa, je ne bavarderai plus à l'école !

_ Si elle avait voulu vous le dire, elle vous l'aurez dit House. Bon, on devrait peut-être aller faire un tour chez elle... Il se peut toujours que ce soit environnemental.

_ Faîtes ça Taub. Foreman, avec lui... Si vous vous faîtes prendre, rejettez la faute sur le black ! »

Ils quittèrent le bureau en soupirant.

« _ Bon alors, Thirteen... Vous étiez au courant de quelque chose ?

_ Allez lui parler House.

_ Rho... Parler, parler... A croire que c'est la seule manière de communiquer qui existe... »

Il extirpa deux pillules de leur tube orange et les avala tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Cuddy.

Le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, un dossier à la main et un mug de café dans l'autre, elle était visiblement occupé. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre et poursuivit sa conversation.

« _ Bien sûr Mayer... Je comprends tout à fait mais... D'accord. Très bien... Vous aussi... Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha en soupirant et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil juste derrière elle.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez House ?

_ Juste vous prévenir que vous sortez avec le pire des salauds.

_ Nous y voilà... »

Cuddy se leva du canapé et se posta juste en face de House, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

« _ Russ est loin d'être parfait. Personne n'est parfait... Même pas vous. Je devrais dire _surtout_ pas vous. Mais il se trouve qu'il me fait rire, qu'il est attentionné, romantique...

_ Gros et raciste... poursuivit le diagnosticien qui ne quittait pas sa patronne du regard.

_ Vous êtes con, égocentrique et blessant la plupart du temps.

_ Mais je ne sors pas avec vous. »

Elle sourit, ce qui étonna légérement House.

« _ C'est vrai. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tout le monde à des défauts. Plus ou moins difficiles à accepter. Je ne vous demande pas de faire ami-ami avec Russ... Juste... De nous laisser tranquille.

_ C'est pas parce que vous êtes en manque qu'il faut vous jeter sur le premier venu...

_ Encore une fois, ce n'est pas vos oignons. »

Elle retourna à son bureau, but une gorgée de café et se mit à griffonner sur un bloc note.

« _ Cuddy... Vous savez ce que c'est, votre défaut « plus ou moins difficile à accepter ? »

_ Allez y, dîtes le moi, je brûle d'impatience...

_ Votre putain de manie à vous planter dans votre vie sociale. »

Sur ce, il quitta le bureau et se lanca à la recherche de son équipe.

*

« _ La patiente n'a plus de fièvre. Elle va beaucoup mieux... Sans qu'on ne sâche pourquoi.

_ Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ?

_ Finalement, peut-être que le second lavage d'estomac était utile... suggéra Taub, sans trop de conviction.

_ C'est après le lavage d'estomac que son cas s'est aggravé...

_ Un point pour numéro Treize. Bon, moi je rentre chez moi... Si il y a une rechute n'hésitez pas à vous débrouiller tout seul et à me laisser dormir !

_ On y pensera. Marmonna Foreman en se saisissant du marqueur.

*_*****_

Il posa son verre de bourbon sur le haut du piano et commença à effleurer les touches d'ivoire.

L'appartement était uniquement éclairé par les lampadaires du dehors, qui diffusaient une lueur orangée. Il était tard, mais House n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. D'abord, il devait réfléchir. Le petit discours de Cuddy avait retenu son attention et, depuis, il se demanait quel était son plus gros défaut.

« _ Il y a l'embarras du choix... pensa t-il. »

Il avala un cachet de Vicodin et continua de jouer. Il avait des défauts, peut-être même plus que la plupart des gens, mais ses qualités étaient également nombreuses... Jouer du piano comme un Dieu, par exemple.

Malgré lui, il se remit à penser à Donnaly, se demandant pour la centième fois comment une femme comme Cuddy pouvait sortir avec lui.

« _ Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, se dit-il, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. »

TBC


	3. Chapitre 3 : Yellow

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

N/A : Et voilà, le troisième chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Chapitre 3 : Yellow

House mordit dans son sandwich et ferma les yeux pour savourer son délicieux encas... Mais recracha immédiatement la bouchée qu'il s'apprétait à avaler. Il grogna, saisit sa canne et clopina jusqu'au bar où un serveur essuyait un verre à bière comme si c'était du cristal de Baccarat.

« _ Je peux vous aider ? Lui proposa t-il gentiment en frottant une tâche qui semblait particulièrement tenace.

_ Vous êtes allé à l'école ? Demanda House en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

_ Heu... Bien sûr.

_ Vous avez donc certainement appris ce que signifiait le mot « sans » ?

_ Evidement. »

Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise, sibien qu'il arrêta d'essuyer le verre à bière.

« _ Alors quand je vous ai dit, un sandwich SANS pickels... Ca signifie quoi pour vous ?

_ Et bien, que vous n'aimez pas ça...

_ Alors pourquoi m'en avez vous mis ?

_ Oh... Je... Je suis désolé...

_ Ca ira pour cette fois... »

Il descendit du tabouret et retourna s'asseoir à sa table en boitillant. Il enleva miticuleusement tous les pickels de son sandwich et fini par mordre dedans. Il ne fit pas attention quand la porte du café s'ouvrit si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'homme prendre place sur la banquette juste à côté de lui.

« _ Tiens, tiens... Salut House. »

Le concerné leva la tête et regretta immédiatement d'avoir choisi ce bar plutôt qu'un autre quand il reconnut Donnaly.

« _ Votre énorme ventre me cache la lumière. Ca vous dit pas d'aller ailleurs ? Ca existe pas les restaurants pour gros ?

_ Très drôle. Vraiment. Vous vous en êtes bien tiré la dernière fois, mais...

_ Mais quoi ? Vous allez faire de ma vie un enfer ? Oh mon dieu, seigneur, venez moi en aide... ironisa House en imitant un gamin effrayé.

_ C'est dommage que nous nous soyons rencontré dans de telles circonstances... Je suis sûr que Lisa aurait fini par nous présenter.

_ Je vous aurais quand même detesté. »

Il but bruyament son milk-shake à la banane à la paille et finit par un grand « aaah » qui fit fronçer les sourcils de Donnaly.

« _ Vous êtes complétement taré, constata t-il avant d'héler le serveur pour commander un caffe latte.

_ Taré ET handicapé ! Arrêtez de me sous-estimer Rusty !

_ Ne m'appellez pas Rusty.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle vous appelle comment Cuddy ? Chéri ? Gros lard ? Mon obèse d'amour ? Proposa House, en posant son doigt sur son menton en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_ Connard... marmonna Donnaly en déchirant rageusement la serviette en papier jaune posée sur la table.

_ Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse ! Vous sentez tellement le graillon que j'en ai des hauts-le coeur... »

Il se leva et claudiqua jusqu'au comptoir pour payer son sandwich et son milk-shake, puis quitta le café après avoir répondu avec entrain au doigt d'honneur que lui avait adressé Donnaly.

******

Plongée dans la lecture du roman qu'elle avait commencé la veille, Cuddy remarqua à peine que son petit ami était entré dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et elle ferma son livre quand il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

« _ Hey, fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Longue journée ?

_ Oh oui... Une vraie horreur.

Elle lui fit un sourire compréhensif et se mit à contempler le plafond.

« _ Ce matin, j'ai croisé House. »

Cuddy se redressa et fixa Donnaly d'un air inquiet. Elle n'avait pas vu son emploi de l'après-midi. Non, pensa t-elle. Elle avait confiance en Russ, il n'aurait quand même pas...

« _ Tu n'as pas fait de connerie j'espère ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et se traita mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« _ Comment peux-tu défendre ce salaud ?! S'emporta Donnaly, ses yeux pétillants de colère.

_ Arrête Russ, tu ne le connais pas... Il... Il est un peu spécial mais au fond, c'est un type bien...

_ Un type tellement bien qu'il cogne les gens sans raisons ?

_ Oh arrête, tu n'es pas non plus tout blanc dans cette histoire ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà suffisament difficile pour lui d'accepter son infirmité ? Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de ta part de l'insulter !

_ Tu le défends. Tu... Le défends !

_ Bien sûr ! C'est mon ami...

Le mot « ami » sonnait définitivement faux quand il s'agissait de décrire sa relation avec House.

_... Et il souffre déjà énormément ! Alors la prochaine fois réfléchis avant d'agir comme un imbé... »

La giffle ne fut pas violente, mais plutôt surprenante. Cuddy resta un instant bouche bée, à fixer sans comprendre l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« _ Lisa... Pardon... Je suis désolé... J'ai eu une dure journée et...

_ Va t-en... s'il te plaît. Rentre chez toi.

_ Ok... Je comprends, balbutia t-il en s'enlevant du lit. »

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à Cuddy, toujours sous le choc.

« _ Je... Je t'appele demain. »

Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air vide. Elle le regarda sortir et elle attendit d'entendre lui bruit du moteur de sa voiture pour fondre en larmes.

******

Lisa Cuddy n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. C'était une battante, une guerrière. Elle ne se laissait que très rarement aller et quand elle le faisait, ce n'était jamais longtemps. Pourtant, quand elle vit sa joue encore légérement écarlate quand elle se regarda dans le miroir elle n'eut qu'une envie : se remettre au lit et passer sa matinée à sangloter. Pourquoi House avait-il toujours raison ?

******

« _ Superbe. Magnifique. Dynamique. Fantastique. Waouh, je suis à cours de mots en « ique » là.

_ Vas-y, moque toi... marmonna Wilson en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_ Non mais franchement... Whaou ! Répéta House en faisant semblant d'être éblouit par l'horrible cravate jaune moutarde de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire à cette pauvre fille pour qu'elle te fasse un cadeau pareil ?

_ Toi et ta tendance à l'exagération...

_ Jolie cravate Wilson ! Lança Chase en passant à côté d'eux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Bon OK. Mais je lui ai promis que je la porterai...

_ Et alors ? Il y a des limites quand même ! Les promesses peuvent ne pas être tenues quand elles engendrent des situations humiliantes...

_ Laisse moi deviner... C'est une régle du code de House ? Soupira l'oncologue en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

_ Yép. C'est celle avant « Ne jamais proposer du shit à Cuddy » et après « Ne jamais coucher avec la soeur de Wilson... » Ouuups !

_ Je n'ai pas de soeur. Juste un frère...

_ Whaou ! Son maquillage faisait vraiment très réaliste. Tu connaîtrais pas l'adresse de son esthétitienne ? Demanda House, sur un ton faussement interessé. »

Wilson se contenta de soupirer et regarda tristement sa cravate en marmonnant qu'elle n'était pas si affreuse que ça.

******

« _ Je sais Russ... Oui, c'est la cinquantième fois que tu me le dis... Bien sûr que je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me faire du mal... Bon, OK pour le restaurant ce soir. C'est ça. A plus. »

Elle raccrocha et ne put retenir un soupir. Elle n'avait jamais compris les femmes battues qui encaissaient les coups sans jamais se plaindre... Et pourtant...

Oh, le terme « femme battue » était très exagéré... Mais elle n'aurait jamais crû Russ capable de lever la main sur elle. Malgrè elle, elle lui cherchait des excuses et elle finit par se dire que tout ça était, une fois de plus, la faute de House.

******

« _ La patiente désire rentrer chez elle, informa Thirteen, sans quitter House des yeux.

Il était occupé à faire rebondir sa balle contre le mur et semblait ne même pas écouter ce qu'elle disait.

_ Elle est en parfaite santé. Plus de fièvre, plus de nausée, ses lymphosites sont à nouveau en quantité tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Nous n'avons aucune raison de la garder. »

Le diagnosticien jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Foreman et fit rouler sa balle le long de sa jambe.

« _ Ok ?

_ Ok ? Répéta Taub, les sourcils froncés.

_ Renvoyez la chez elle. A moins que vous ayiez trouvé ce qu'elle avait ? »

Il secoua la tête. Depuis quand House laissait il tomber ?

******

« _ House avait raison. »

Wilson leva la tête et regarda Cuddy sans comprendre. Il reboucha son stylo encre et l'invita d'un geste à lui en dire plus.

« _ Je crois... Je crois que je me suis un peu trompée sur le compte de Russ.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Il n'est pas aussi... Aussi gentil que je croyais.

_ Cuddy s'il vous plaît... Dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Hier soir, j'ai défendu House et il a réagit de manière légérement exagérée...

_ Il faut que je vous arrache chaque mot ou bien ?... s'exaspéra l'oncologue en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Il m'a giflé. »

Wilson n'était pas du genre à s'énerver rapidement ( avec House comme meilleur ami, il valait mieux pour lui ) mais dés que les mots parvinrent à ses oreilles, il sentit une rage sourde l'envahir.

« _ Vous voulez que j'aille lui parler ?

_ Non ! Répondit précipitament Cuddy en se tordant les mains. C'est... On s'est expliqué.

_ Vous lui avez pardonné ?

_ Ce n'était qu'une giffle James. Je l'ai à peine sentie à vrai dire...

_ Si c'était si peu important pour vous, vous ne m'en aurez pas parlé. Un conseil : plaquez cet imbécile avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ On va au restaurant ce soir... Je... Je vais essayer de régler ça. »

Wilson lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement et lui tapota l'épaule. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Cuddy plisser les yeux.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Votre cravate... C'est nouveau ? »

L'oncologue soupira.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Green

Chapitre 4 : Green

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

******

House était tellement absorbé dans son jeu vidéo qu'il ne vit pas son meilleur ami entrer dans la chambre du comateux. Wilson s'éclaircit la gorge et le diagnosticien sursauta exagérément.

« _ Hey.

_ Tiens, tu t'es débarrassé de ta cravate ?

_ Je peux te parler deux secondes ? »

House fronça les sourcils et enleva ses écouteurs.

« _ Oooh, si tu demandes pour parler, c'est que c'est vraiment grave...

_ C'est à propos de Cuddy et son co...

_ Veux pas savoir alors. C'est pas comme si je l'avais pas prévenu.

_ Mais...

_ Wilson, sérieusement. Je m'en tape. Madame n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je vais pas lui courir après...

_ Tu peux pas...

_ Si, je peux. Mais qu'elle ne vienne pas pleurnicher quand elle se sera rendu compte à quel point ce mec était un salaud. »

Wilson regarda son meilleur ami, bouche bée. Depuis quand la vie amoureuse de Cuddy avait elle cessée de l'intéresser ? Il essaya d'ajouter quelque chose mais House le fit taire du regard. Il quitta la pièce, un brin énervé.

Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux un instant et son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, cet imbécile de flic ?

******

Cuddy déplissa nerveusement sa robe et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Malgré le maquillage, il était facile de deviner qu'elle avait pleuré. Russ lui avait donné rendez-vous à 19 heures et elle avait déjà une demie-heure de retard. Elle avait changé d'avis cent fois et hésitait encore à se rendre au restaurant... Cependant, si ils ne s'expliquaient pas maintenant, elle risquait de le regretter. Elle prit son sac à main et monta dans sa voiture.

******

« _ Vous désirez commander monsieur ?

_ Non merci, j'attends quelqu'un. »

C'était la troisième fois que Donnaly déclinait l'offre du serveur et il commençait à se sentir ridicule. Il tripota nerveusement sa serviette en papier et finit par la déchirer en petits morceaux.

« _ Salut. »

Il leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Lisa arriver. Il se leva pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa doucement.

« _ Il faut qu'on parle, annonça t-elle d'un ton sévère. »

Il acquiesa et s'assit en face d'elle.

« _ Si tu t'attendais à ce que je te pardonne... Je suis désolée, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce que tu as fait est...

_ Lisa, souffla t-il en saisissant la main de sa future ex petite amie, je suis vraiment désolé... Je me sens horriblement mal...

_ J'espère bien. Ecoute... Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on se sépare. On est trop... Différents. »

Il y eu un silence embarrassant. Cuddy pianotait nerveusement sur la table et se demanda si elle devait sortir sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, ou si elle devait simplement l'écouter justifier son geste... La deuxième solution lui sembla la meilleure.

« _ Je t'écoute, Russ, soupira t-elle en plissant la nappe.

_ Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je ne suis d'habitude pas violent...Je suis flic, il me faut donc un minimum de sang froid. Mais... D'avoir rencontré House ce matin... Ca m'a fait entrer dans une colère incroyable. »

Cuddy faillit sourire. House avait souvent cet effet sur les gens... Oh, bien sûr, elle aussi avait parfois envie de lui arracher la tête ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Un seul sourire et sa haine fondait comme neige au soleil.

« _ A cause de lui, j'ai eu une mise à pied. Et ce salopard de Lundy m'a humilié devant tous mes collègues...

_ Russ, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de l'insulter ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si il ne m'avait pas provoqué ! S'emporta Donnaly, attirant ainsi l'attention de quelques curieux. »

Cuddy soupira. Bien sûr. House avait dû le provoquer... Elle n'avait entendu que sa version de l'histoire, mais bizarrement, c'était lui qu'elle avait envie de croire. Parce que quoi qu'il ait plus dire, elle trouvait que l'insulter par le biais de son handicap était bas et vraiment méchant.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Donnaly se mordit la lèvre, et Lisa se demanda un instant si il n'était tout simplement pas en train d'inventer quelque chose.

« _ J'ai presque dû le supplier pour qu'il me donne ses papiers... Et il niait farouchement qu'il avait dépassé la vitesse limitée. Il a prit tout son temps pour régler son amende, et j'allais être en retard à la réunion avec mon chef alors... Je l'ai insulté. C'était stupide mais...Ca m'a fait du bien.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu es plutôt mal placé pour insulter les gens ? Demanda Cuddy, les sourcils froncés.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ D'abord, tu es gros. Ensuite, la calvitie te gagne. Et arrête de croire que laisser les premiers boutons de chemise ouverts est quelque chose de sexy...

_ Je comprends pourquoi on a pas couché ensemble... marmonna Donnaly, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait le fait qu'il était profondément vexé. »

Le serveur revint à la charge, et Cuddy commanda une eau minérale plus pour avoir la paix que par soif.

« _ Je suis désolée de t'avoir dis ça comme ça Russ... Mais...

_ Tu ne supportes pas qu'on touche à un cheveux de ton House...

_ Ce n'est pas « mon » House ! Se défendit Lisa, avec peut-être un peu trop de conviction pour paraître crédible. »

Donnaly éclata d'un rire sans joie et contempla les bulles remonter à la surfaces du verre que le serveur venait d'apporter. Lui aussi avait trouvé ça bizarre que Lisa Cuddy, la jolie jeune fille qu'il avait connu au lycée, reprenne contact avec lui depuis tant d'année... Il n'était qu'un admirateur parmi tant d'autres, et certainement pas celui qui avait eut, le plus de chance avec elle, déjà à l'époque. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas et ne s'était jamais mariée. Il avait pris son célibat pour un signe et c'était lourdement trompé... Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose cloché quand elle l'avait gentiment repoussé après un baiser très entreprenant...

« _ Je crains que tu ne te sois servie de moi, déclara Russ, en regardant Cuddy dans les yeux. »

Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour feindre l'étonnement et empêcher ses joues de rougir.

« _ Non... Pas du tout ! Je... Déjà au lycée, je te trouvais intéressant. »

Intéressant ? Cet adjectif n'était décidément pas le bon... Donnaly était un adolescent boutonneux qui passait son temps à faire ce qu'on lui disait et à jouer à des jeux vidéos incroyablement stupides...

« _ Te fatigue pas, Lisa.

_ Tu m'a frappé Russ ! Je peux quand même pas laissé passer ça !

_ House ne t'a jamais blessé peut-être ?

_ House ne lèverais jamais la main sur une femme. »

Elle lui asséna un regard glacial et se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle laissa un billet de 5 dollars pour son eau pétillante, salua Russ et quitta la restaurant.

******

Wilson remplissait son assiette de brocolis, une expression maussade sur le visage. C'était bizarre, mais ces légumes le déprimait. Il se servit un verre de lait et sortit son porte-feuille...

« _ Jimmy ! L'appela House de l'autre bout de la cafétéria, Attends! »

L'oncologue soupira et fit un sourire d'excuse à la caissière qui ne leva même pas les yeux de sa grille de mots croisés.

« _ Pfiou ! A deux minutes près, j'étais obligé de payer mon déjeuner !

_ Quelle chance que tu sois arrivé à temps...

_ A qui le dis tu ! s'exclama le diagnosticien en se servant des frites.

_ Tu m'avais pas dit que tu prenais ton après-midi ? Questionna Wilson d'un air suspicieux.

_ Si, mais ma conscience professionnelle m'a rattrapée... Enfin, c'est une chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre... soupira t-il. »

L'oncologue grogna et leva les yeux au ciel quand House cacha une crème au chocolat sous son T-Shirt. Il sembla se rappeler que ce n'était pas lui qui payait, et en posa deux autres sur le plateau.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Cuddy ? »

Wilson se retint d'exécuter une danse de la victorieux et dissimula un « je savais bien que tu ne résisterais pas à venir aux nouvelles » dans une toux. Le résultat était plutôt médiocre, étant donné la longueur de la phrase.

« _ Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! La preuve, tu t'obstines à croire que tu es fait pour le mariage. Répliqua House en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui offrait la meilleure vue sur l'écran de télévision.

_ Si moi je suis un imbécile, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu es _toi_...

_ 'Sais pas... Un type super malin ? Suggéra le diagnosticien avant d'avaler une poignée de frites. »

Wilson secoua la tête et tritura ses brocolis du bout de sa fourchette.

« _ Bon alors, tu craches le morceau ?

_ Je sais pas si elle voudrait que je te le dise...

_ Mais si voyons... De toute façon, elle sait très bien que j'aurais fini par le savoir !

_ Je suis la seule personne au courant, donc si elle voulait que ça reste entre nous...

_ T'inquiète, je ferais rien de compromettant. Tu me connais, j'ai qu'une parole.

_ Heu...Ouais. »

Wilson but une gorgée d'eau et reposa sa fourchette. Il regarda avec envie les frites de House mais décida que ça ne valait même pas le coup de tenter de lui en voler une. Il tenait trop à la vie.

« _ Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait le gros lard ? »

L'oncologue soupira et faillit prier son meilleur ami de parler autrement, mais en repensant à ce que Donnaly avait fait à Lisa il eut presque envie de lui demander de trouver un surnom encore plus méchant. Il était sûr qu'il aurait trouvé.

« _ Ce soir, va chez Cuddy. Si elle veut te le raconter, elle le fera... »

House fronça les sourcils, peu habitué au fait que Wilson lui fasse des cachotteries. Il haussa finalement les épaules et sirota son soda en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

******

Cuddy mit un certain temps avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle était complètement ailleurs, et cette serrure qui résistait à ses assauts commençait franchement à l'énerver. Elle finit par réussir à ouvrir et s'engouffra dans le couloir, accrocha sa veste sur le porte-manteau et s'apprêta à aller dans la cuisine quand quelque chose retint son attention.

Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon.

Elle était certaine d'avoir tout éteint en partant. Il y avait donc quelqu'un chez elle. Elle déglutit difficilement et maudit son cœur qui battait vraiment trop vite. Elle scanna le couloir pour trouver une arme de défense et se dit qu'un parapluie d'un vert bouteille particulièrement affreux ferait l'affaire. Elle empoigna l'objet, enleva ses talons et se dirigea vers son salon aussi discrètement que possible.

TBC…

Alors, qui est ce mystérieux intrus ?… Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?… X'D

Je ne le dirai jamais assez : merci pour vos reviews !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Blue

Chapitre 5 : Blue

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

******

« Aweuuuuh ! »

House se frotta énergiquement le crâne et lança un regard assassin à Cuddy qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, son parapluie toujours à la main. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait l'air relativement stupide ainsi armée et lâcha l'objet qui tomba mollement sur le tapis.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ma maison ?!

_ Bien, vous êtes en progrès ! Votre première question n'a pas été « mais comment avez vous fait pour entrer ! » bougonna House en se tapotant la tête à la recherche d'une éventuelle bosse.

Cuddy se garda bien de dire qu'elle avait faillit lui demander mais avait changé au dernier moment. Elle croisa les bras et jaugea son employé d'un air sévère.

« _ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Donnaly. »

Elle n'essaya même pas de nier et s'intima de rajouter « torturer Wilson » à son emploi du temps du lendemain.

« _ On a rompu, voilà, vous êtes content ? Au revoir House. Soupira la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Cuddy se dit que malgré le fait qu'il soit plus de neuf heures, un café lui ferait le plus grand bien. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à partir.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Une petite dispute…

_ On ne romps pas pour « une petite dispute ».

_ Vous ne pouvez pas simplement laisser tomber ?

_ Ce serait trop facile. »

Elle soupira à nouveau et sortit deux tasses du placard. Elle les posa sur la table et contempla les gouttes de café s'écouler une à une dans la cafetière.

« _ Vous savez très bien que je ne laisserai pas tomber Cuddy. Alors autant me dire la vérité tout de suite.

_ L'idée que je veuille conserver un minimum d'intimité dans ma vie sociale ne vous a donc jamais effleuré ?

_ Heu… Non. Si vous vouliez vraiment conserver votre jardin secret, vous vous y prendrez mieux que ça ! Vous l'avez dit à Wilson. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Wilson est quelqu'un de réfléchi qui ne risque pas de faire n'importe quoi ! s'emporta t-elle, lassée par cet interrogatoire. »

Les sourcils de House se froncèrent et elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

« _ J'aurais des raisons de faire n'importe quoi ?

_ Vous faîtes toujours n'importe quoi… tenta t-elle, en espérant parvenir à se rattraper. »

Il lui saisit les poignets et la regarda dans les yeux. Le bleu électrique de son regard la captiva un instant mais elle finit par secouer la tête. Il ne la lâcha pas cependant et resserra sa prise.

« _ Quoi, la bourse ou la vie ? ironisa la jeune femme. Elle savait que House ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Physiquement du moins.

_ Je veux savoir.

_ Comme dirait le grand philosophe Mike Ja…

_ Cuddy ! Fermez la deux secondes et écoutez moi pour une fois dans votre vie ! Ce mec est une pourriture et si il vous a fait du mal, je _dois_ savoir.

_ Arrêtez de jouer les Zorro House ! Arrêtez de croire que j'ai… Que j'ai besoin de vous. »

Elle croisa son regard qui devint bleu marine, assombrit par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il relâcha sa prise et s'apprêta à partir, mais elle le retint par le bras.

« _ Je suis désolée… Je…

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vous non plus, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

_ Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que vous insistez tant pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Pour avoir une raison de plus pour achever Donnaly.

_ Vous vous servez de moi pour… Pour vous venger ? bredouilla t-elle, anéantie par ces mots.

_ Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de couler et se saisit de sa tasse de café.

« _ Ne sous-estimé jamais la portée que peut avoir vos mots sur les autres Cuddy. »

Il fit volte face et sortit de la maison.

Le bleu de ses yeux était devenu glacial.

******

Wilson soupira d'aise.

Enfin c'était le week-end ! Il avait été de garde la veille et cela faisait prés de 36 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il s'imagina se laisser tomber dans son lit et rangea ses affaires encore plus rapidement. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et il se retint de ne pas hurler.

« _ Bon House, on va faire comme si tu n'étais jamais rentré dans mon bureau OK ?

_ J'ai besoin de parler. Déclara t-il simplement en s'asseyant sur le canapé de l'oncologue.

_ Ca peut pas attendre ?

_ Je suis allé voir Cuddy. »

Wilson soupira à nouveau, mais de frustration cette fois-ci, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

« _ Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, et on a finit par s'engueuler.

_ Ca vous ressemble pas pourtant… ironisa l'oncologue en retenant un bâillement.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi.

_ Et toi tu l'a cru… »

House fronça les sourcils.

« _ Elle n'a aucune raison de me mentir. Pourquoi l'aurait elle fait ?

_ Heu… Je ne sais pas moi… Pour se débarrasser de toi parce qu'elle avait envie de dormir ?

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis persuadé. Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

_ Tu veux pas aller boire un verre plutôt ?

_ Non, non et non ! Je suis épuisé et en plus il n'est que dix heures du matin…

_ Ok, on va chez toi alors !

_ Hors de question ! Tu vas chez toi, chez Cuddy, au Pôle Nord, où tu veux mais tu me laisses aller dormir ! »

House traita son ami de « petite nature » et quitta le bureau.

******

Cuddy se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil. Et c'était en effet ce qu'elle avait fait, puisqu'elle avait pleuré pendant presque trois heures avant de finir par s'endormir. Elle soupira et planta son nez dans l'oreiller… Elle sombra presque instantanément dans un sommeil sans rêve.

******

« _ Abricot ou fraise ? »

Lisa grommela et se retourna dans son lit. Elle s'enroula un peu plus dans la couette et laissa ses yeux résolument clos.

« _ Bon, bah se sera abricot. »

Cuddy ouvrit un œil et se retint de ne pas crier quand elle vit un plateau apparaître juste en dessous de son nez.

« _ Hou… House ?! »

Le diagnosticien était en effet assis sur le bord du lit, occupé à tartiner un croissant de confiture. Elle se frotta énergiquement les yeux et les cligna une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plateau : un verre de jus d'orange, un bol de lait où flottait quelques Kellogg's et un demi pamplemousse.

« _ Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que… Comment… balbutia t-elle, sous le choc.

_ Je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire ! »

Il se saisit d'un croissant et mordit dedans, mettant un peu de confiture sur les draps au passage.

« _ Je regrette pas d'avoir dépensé 5 dollars pour ça !

_ 5 dollars pour un croissant ?! Vous êtes fou ?

_ Mais de rien Cuddy, oui je sais que ça fait très plaisir de se faire apporter son petit déjeuner au lit ! Oooh mais arrêtez avec les compliments, je vais rougir !

_ Je… Merci. »

Il lui sourit et l'invita à se servir d'un geste de la main. Elle prit le demi pamplemousse et commença à en extraire la pulpe à l'aide de sa cuillère. Un jet de jus lui atterrit dans l'œil et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« _ Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de lui tendre le verre. Elle faillit lui dire que ça ne faisait absolument pas mais ravala finalement ses reproches. Il se hissa sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, son dos calé contre le mur.

De l'extérieur, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient un couple des plus ordinaire.

« _ Vous voyez que vous avez besoin de moi ! »

Elle rougit et avala une cuillère de pamplemousse avant d'oser croiser son regard. Il était d'un bleu qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire… Il était bleu House. Oui, cette couleur n'appartenait qu'à lui.

******

« _ Vous voulez le dernier croissant ? demanda House, en espérant bien sûr que la réponse serait négative.

_ Allez-y, mangez le ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant mordre dans la viennoiserie.

« _ Bon alors, répondez moi… Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?

_ Vous venez de vous faire plaquer…

_ Qui vous dit que c'est moi qui me suis faite plaquer ?

_ Bah 9 fois sur 10, c'est ce qui arrive… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et but les dernières gouttes de jus d'orange.

« _ Bon. Il est temps que vous me disiez ce qu'a fait Donnaly.

_ House… soupira t-elle. Elle avait espéré que le sujet ne serait pas abordé…

_ Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ?

_ Si… Bien sûr… Mais vous allez vous mettre dans tous vos états.

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi vous dîtes ça, Zen est mon deuxième prénom. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, s'assit en tailleur et posa le plateau sur la table de nuit.

« _ Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait rencontré dans un bar et que vous avez eu un léger… Différent.

_ Yép, on peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Et donc ça l'a mit en rogne. Et puis ensuite, il m'a raconté sa version des faits. Au sujet de son « agression »… »

House haussa les épaules, comme si il n'avait rien à craindre.

« _ Ce qu'il a dit est abject, mais vous l'avez quand même provoqué !

_ Je l'ai légèrement titillé… Bref, venez en au fait !

_ Eh bien… »

Elle hésitait franchement. Après tout, elle avait rompu avec Russ, tout était arrangé…

« _ Bon, vous accouchez ?!

_ Je l'ai traité d'imbécile… »

Il applaudit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _ Whaou ! Je crois que vous n'avez jamais rien dit d'aussi vrai !

_ Après ça il m'a… Giflé. »

Le bleu devint si sombre qu'il en était presque noir. Elle était persuadé qu'il allait crier, partir aussi rapidement que sa cuisse le lui permettait… Au lieu de ça, il posa une main sur sa joue et la regarda dans les yeux.

TBC…

******

Et voilà ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin !… ^^

La suite ne viendra pas avant mercredi soir.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Indigo

Chapitre 6 : Indigo

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

******

« _ Je vais le tuer ! »

House s'était levé brusquement et faisait les cent pas au milieu de la chambre en proférant des menaces de mort. Dés que sa canne heurtait le sol, Cuddy sursautait, tant la violence de l'impact était importante. Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha prudemment de son employé.

« _ House… On se calme… murmura t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. »

Il la fusilla du regard et s'approcha d'elle.

« _ Bon, il ne vous a pas trop amoché… Mais quand même, je vais le tuer !

_ House ! Vous ne lui ferez rien du tout !

_ Non, je vais juste l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient expulsés de leurs orbites !

_ Charmant. »

Il se remit à faire les cent pas, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle le saisit par le bras et le poussa sur le lit. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute et elle se retrouva à moitié étalée sur lui.

« _ Bah bravo ! Vous avez pas mieux comme tentative de rapprochement ? se moqua t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_ Vous me donnez le tournis à force de tourner comme un lion en cage ! »

Elle se redressa sur ses avants-bras et s'assit en tailleurs juste à côté de House. Il resta allongé, les yeux vers le plafond.

« _ Juste un petit coup de canne dans les…

_ House ! Il s'est excusé. C'est déjà oublié.

_ Il vous a frappé ! Il a _osé_ lever la main sur vous !

_ Et depuis quand vous souciez-vous de moi ? »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et croisa les mains sur son ventre.

« _ Je trouve que… Les femmes ne méritent pas la violence, c'est tout.

_ Personne ne mérite la violence House. Même pas un flic obèse. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et se redressa à son tour, pour être juste à côté d'elle. Il y eut un silence gêné qu'il finit par rompre.

« _ Vous avez vu la cravate de Wilson ?

_ Mon dieu quelle horreur, gémit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Je suis sûr que vous avez un string de cette couleur.

_ Il est hors de question que vous le vérifiez ! »

Il soupira profondément et tendit le bras vers le tiroir de la commode juste à côté de lui… Manque de chance, elle anticipa son geste et se jeta à moitié sur lui pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Il roula sur le côté, si bien qu'elle se retrouva en dessous de lui.

« _ Ah ! Vous faîtes moins la maligne !

_ Vous m'écrasez House ! pesta t-elle en essayant de repousser le diagnosticien.

_ Dîtes tout de suite que je suis gros !

_ Je vous préviens, je digère mal le jus d'orange…

_ Hmmm vous ne faîtes jamais crac-crac après le petite déjeuner alors ?

_ HOUSE !

_ Quoi ? C'est la proximité qui vous effraie ? susurra t-il, juste au creux de son oreille. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, troublée par ce souffle chaud qui était désormais dans sa nuque. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?… Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le força à la regarder. Ses yeux avaient virés au bleu foncé, presque indigo.

« _ J'ai besoin de savoir où on va… murmura t-elle, le regard toujours planté dans le sien.

_ J'en sais rien… »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lisa posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa doucement.

« _ J'ai besoin de savoir où on va. Répéta t-elle, si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il ai entendu. »

Il soupira et se redressa sur ses avants bras, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« _ Je peux rien vous offrir Cuddy. »

******

« _ Non… Non ! _Non_ ! » répéta Wilson en secouant résolument la tête.

Son meilleur ami venait de débarquer chez lui et lui avait raconté d'un ton neutre ce qu'il c'était passé chez Cuddy.

« _ Non…

_ Je crois qu'on a saisi le message… marmonna House qui regardait fixement le sol comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'un volcan se forme sous ses pieds.

_ Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de te conduire comme un pauvre imbécile ? s'exclama Wilson, les mains crispées sur ses hanches.

_ Tu sais quoi Jimmy ? Tu m'emmerdes. Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû venir…

_ C'est vrai, tu aurais mieux fait de rentrer chez toi et d'engloutir un flacon de Vicodine en médisant sur la race humaine ! Ca m'aurait permis d'être tranquille au moins un week-end ! »

House ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il empoigna sa canne et se leva saluant l'oncologue d'un signe de tête.

« _ Où tu vas ?

_ 'Sais pas. J'ai toujours rêvé d'escalader l'Everest… » répondit le diagnosticien, non sans ironie.

Wilson secoua la tête et regarda son ami partir. Il était intimement persuadé qu'House aimait Cuddy. Et il était presque sûr que c'était réciproque… Alors pourquoi cet idiot devait-il toujours tout gâcher ?

******

Cuddy laissa tomber un peu trop brutalement l'assiette dans l'évier, si bien qu'elle se fissura sur presque toute sa longueur. Elle soupira et passa le doigt sur la porcelaine abîmée. Elle s'était levé immédiatement après qu'House soit parti. Au départ, c'était dans le but de le retenir. Mais plus elle avançait vers la porte, plus elle se rendait compte que cela ne servait à rien. D'abord parce qu'elle avait entendu une moto démarrer, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'il reste. Elle se sentait bien trop vieille pour les histoires d'un soir… Surtout avec House. Parce que avec House, ce ne serait jamais _que_ du sexe. Elle sentit une vive douleur à son index et le porta immédiatement à sa bouche. Elle s'était coupée avec de l'assiette.

******

Wilson enfila sa veste et remonta son col pour qu'il recouvre le bas de son visage. Le vent était particulièrement froid aujourd'hui, annonçant que l'hiver serait bientôt là. Il croisait les doigts pour que House soit chez lui, car il n'avait aucune envie de passer la journée à faire la tournée des bars dans l'espoir de trouver son meilleur ami, relativement sobre si possible. Il s'arrêta devant le 221B et toqua à la porte. Il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit distinct que faisait la canne sur le parquet.

******

Elle colla le pansement sur la coupure et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, juste derrière elle. Elle était perdue et elle détestait ça. En tant que médecin et doyenne d'un des deux plus grands de l'hôpital du New Jersey qui plus est, elle était habituée à prendre des décisions. Alors pourquoi, quand il s'agissait de sa vie amoureuse, elle ne savait jamais quoi faire ? Elle soupira et se dit que si une fois dans sa vie elle pouvait s'arrêter de penser ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, ça devait être maintenant. Alors elle se glissa dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux, laissant le vide envahir son esprit.

******

Wilson refusa le verre de bourbon que lui tendait son meilleur ami et s'assit sur le canapé, les coudes reposant sur ses cuisses.

« _ Tu veux en parler ?

_ J'en sais trop rien. » répondit le diagnosticien en remuant doucement le liquide ambrée.

Il avala une gorgée de la boisson et laissa un instant sa tête en arrière, se délectant de la chaleur que lui procurait provisoirement l'alcool.

« _ J'étais tellement fou de rage à l'idée que Donnaly ait levé la main sur elle que… Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit.

_ Tu as réagi comme un être humain House. Tu as voulu la réconforter !

_ Mais c'est Cuddy bordel ! Cuddy n'a pas besoin d'être réconfortée !

_ Tout le monde a besoin de réconfort. Même toi. La preuve, déclara Wilson en désignant le verre de bourbon d'un geste de la main.

_ Je déteste avoir ce genre de conversation, grogna le diagnosticien en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

_ Je sais bien. Mais tu ne peux pas tout régler toi même House. Tu as besoin de mes conseils éclairés pour t'en sortir ! »

Un sourire en coin naquit au bord de ses lèvres et il posa son verre tout en se redressant.

« _ On va manger un morceau ? C'est toi qui paye. »

L'oncologue acquiesça et se leva à son tour.

******

« _ Docteur Cuddy ? s'étonna l'infirmière Brenda, vous ne deviez pas rester chez vous aujourd'hui ? »

La doyenne se contenta de hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle pendit sa veste au porte-manteau et enfila sa blouse. Il manquait toujours de personnel aux consultations le dimanche après-midi, et elle s'était dit que travailler était la meilleure des manières pour se changer l'esprit. Elle prit le dossier que lui tendit l'infirmière et entra dans la salle de consultation. Sur la table d'auscultation, les mains jointes, se tenaient Russ Donnaly.

*******

« _ La cafétéria de l'hôpital ? On aurait pas pu trouver mieux ? ronchonna House, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches.

_ C'est le dimanche qu'il y a les meilleurs menus. En plus, il faut que je récupère les résultats d'analyse d'une patiente.

_ Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

Wilson ne répondit pas et poussa la porte de l'hôpital, avant de s'y engouffrer. Son meilleur ami le suivit rapidement et ils se redirent d'abord au labo.

« _ Vous auriez les résultats d'analyse d'Eileen Covery ? »

Le laborantin acquiesça et les remit à Wilson qui le remercia avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami qui attendait devant la porte, les yeux dans le vague.

« _ On y va ?

_ Yép. J'espère pour toi qu'il y a des frites.

******

Cuddy soupira profondément et croisa les bras.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Russ ?

_ Lisa… Il faut qu'on parle !

_ On a _déjà_ parlé ! » s'exaspéra t-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

Donnaly l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« _ Lâche moi ou j'appelle la sécurité.

_ C'est n'importe quoi… Ecoute moi. »

Elle soupira et finit par se retourner pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

******

« _ Je suis bien content de ne pas être en consultation aujourd'hui ! dit joyeusement Wilson alors qu'ils passaient à côté de la salle d'attente de la clinique.

_ Y a des consultations les dimanches ?

_ House… Chaque médecin est censé y participer au moins une fois par mois.

_ Je suis bien content que Cuddy ai renoncé à me forcer à les faire. Ironisa le diagnosticien en imitant la voix guillerette de son meilleur ami. »

Son regard se porta vers la salle d'examen numéro un, dont la porte était entre ouverte.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient Russ Donnaly, ainsi que Lisa Cuddy.

Il fit demi tour et se dirigea immédiatement vers la pièce, la rage déferlant en lui comme un raz de marée.

**************

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils ont le don de me motiver !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Violet

Chapitre 7 : Violet

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

*****

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?! »

Cuddy enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« _ House… Sortez d'ici… tenta t-elle, sans grande conviction.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_ »

Wilson tira son meilleur ami par le bras, l'obligeant à sortir de la pièce. Il ferma la porte et tenta de maîtriser tant bien que mal le diagnosticien qui était remonté comme une pendule.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? Lui casser le nez ? Tu crois pas que tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ?!

_ Ce mec a frappé Cuddy ! s'emporta House en essayant de retourner dans la salle de consultation.

_ Je sais ! C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne mérite pas que tu risques de perdre ta licence pour lui ! »

Le diagnosticien cessa d'insister et s'appuya contre le mur, derrière lui.

******

« _ Russ, s'il te plaît, oublie moi… soupira Lisa en se passant une main sur le visage.

_ En fait, tu voulais le rendre jaloux.

_ Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? »

Donnaly éclata d'un rire sans joie et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« _ Je sais quand on se fout de moi Lisa. Tu es amoureuse de ce salopard, et tu m'a utilisé pour le rendre jaloux.

_ Crois ce que tu veux Russ. »

Elle quitta la pièce et baissa la tête pour éviter le regard pénétrant de House. Donnaly sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers le diagnosticien.

« _ Hey, salut chef Wiggum* ! Comment vont tes bourrelets ? »

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

******

« _ RUSS ! »

Cuddy se précipita vers son employé et asséna son ex petit-ami d'un regard noir. Celui-ci abordait un insupportable sourire narquois et elle eu soudainement envie de lui casser toutes les dents. Bon, elle s'en occuperait après. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était House.

« _ Ca va ?

_ Ca va, grommela t-il en se massant la joue. »

Wilson avait accouru juste à côté de son meilleur ami, au cas ou il aurait fallu le retenir, si il était tenté de faire une bêtise.

« _ Venez, vous allez mettre de la glace là-dessus… »

House acquiesça et claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de consultation numéro 2. Wilson avait gentiment conseillé à Donnaly de s'en aller, et il s'était exécuté sans demander son reste.

******

« _ Aweuuuh !

_ Arrêtez un peu de bouger ! s'exclama Cuddy en tapotant la poche de glace sur la joue de son employé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

_ Rien, mentit-elle en prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser le regard de House.

_ Vous êtes resté trop longtemps avec lui pour que vous ne vous soyez rien dit.

_ Bon, je ne vous prescris pas d'anti-douleur… »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« _ Il vous a menacé ?

_ Il ne vous manque plus que le cheval blanc, une rose entre les dents et…

_ Ok, ok ! l'interrompit-il. Il voulu porter la main à sa mâchoire mais elle l'en empêcha.

_ Il vous a bien amoché quand même…

_ Pfeuh ! J'aurais pu me défendre… Mais si ça pouvait le soulager… Après tout, ça doit faire mal de comprendre qu'on a été utili… »

Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux.

« _ Continuez House. Ordonna sèchement Cuddy, les sourcils froncés.

_ Continuez quoi ?

_ Votre phrase !

_ M'en souviens plus… »

Elle posa brusquement la poche de glace qu'elle tenait appuyée contre la joue du diagnosticien sur la table et lui asséna un de ses regards noirs qui ferait s'en aller en courant le plus brave des soldats.

« _ Eh bah, heureusement que vous avez votre muselière !

_ Vous alliez dire que j'avais utilisé Russ ! »

House soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« _ C'est évident. Une belle femme comme vous ne sort jamais avec un gars comme Donnaly. Sauf si il est plein aux as…

_ Et la tolérance, vous connaissez ?

_ Raaah pas de ça avec moi Cuddy ! »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel ils ne firent que se regarder.

« _ Vous croyez au coup de foudre ? demanda t-elle timidement, en luttant pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

_ Oui, et au père Noël, et aux petites cigognes qui ramènent les bébés ! répondit-il d'un air mièvre.

_ Pourtant, avec Stacy…

_ Y a des fois où je me demande si c'est pas vous qui êtes amoureux d'elle. »

Elle sentit chaque parcelle de son cœur se briser en un milliard de morceaux.

******

Wilson donna un coup de pied dans le distributeur de friandise et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir ce genre de truc qui coûtait les yeux de la tête si ils étaient sans cesse hors-service ?

« _ Vous savez, ce n'est pas en tapant dedans que ça va changer quelque chose. »

L'oncologue haussa les épaules et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air du type « méga-cool-qui-n'a-absolument-pas-envie-de-se-rouler-par-terre-et-d'hurler-de-douleur ». La jeune femme qui s'était adressé à lui le regardait d'un air amusé et il se sentit vraiment ridicule.

« _ Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à la cafétéria peut-être ? »

Wilson s'empressa d'accepter et remarqua que sa future conquête était vraiment très jolie.

******

« _ Vous… Vous êtes encore amoureux de Stacy ?

_ Arrêtez de stresser Cuddy ! Si je l'aimais encore, vous croyez que je l'aurais laissé partir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il la retint par le bras.

« _ Vous en revanche… Vous êtes encore amoureuse de moi. »

Elle ne savait pas quel mot elle devait répéter d'un air effarouché : encore ? amoureuse ? de vous ? Elle opta pour la phrase entière.

« _ _Je suis encore amoureuse de vous ?_

_ Yép.

_ J'ai déjà été amoureuse de vous ?

_ A la fac, vous étiez folle de moi, comme toutes les filles à l'époque…

_ N'importe quoi ! Je n'étais pas folle de vous et les autres filles non plus !

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez pratiquement violé sur un bureau de la bibliothèque ? »

Elle rougit à ce souvenir et se rendit compte à quel point la distance entre eux était faible.

******

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, dans le but de l'éloigner… Mais au lieu de ça, elle se concentra sur les battements de cœur qu'elle sentait au creux de sa paume. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du diagnosticien et elle se rappela à quel point elle l'aimait, ce sourire.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? chuchota t-elle, s'en voulant déjà d'avoir rompu le charme.

_ J'vous regarde. »

C'était… Whaou. Il aurait pu dire quelque chose de déplacé, se moquer d'elle, s'en aller… Mais au lieu de ça, il avait dit quelque chose de gentil. Presque… _Mignon_. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la serra un peu plus contre elle. Leurs bouches se séparèrent finalement, et il ne desserra pas son étreinte.

« _ Alors, j'embrasse mieux que le flic non ?

_ Ca reste à prouver…

_ C'est vrai que le cholestérol donne un petit goût sucré à la salive… »

Elle le fit taire d'un regard et elle éclata de rire devant sa moue boudeuse.

« _ Vous avez quelque chose à démontrer il me semble ? demanda t-elle d'un air sensuel tout en approchant lentement ses lèvres de celles de son diagnosticien préféré.

_ Je savais bien que vous étiez accro à moi… »

******

Elle se retourna dans son lit et faillit tomber en percutant…

« _ House ! »

Le concerné marmonna mais ne se réveilla pas, enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller.

« _ House ! répéta t-elle en le secouant légèrement.

_ Cuddy… Laisse moi doooormir !

_ J'aimerais bien ! Mais tu prends toute la place ! »

Il soupira, passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la ramena à lui. Elle ne put retenir un sourire de trois kilomètres et ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter du moment.

******

« _ Tu dors ?

_ Hmm…

_ Il faut qu'on parle… »

Il grommela et pria pour qu'elle n'ait jamais dit ces mots…

« _ Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle à nouveau.

_ Ca peut pas attendre un an ou deux ?

_ House ! »

Il mit son avant bras en travers de son visage pour se protéger de l'oreiller qu'elle venait de lui lancer dessus.

« _ Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce n'était que du sexe ?

_ La première, la deuxième ou la troisième fois ?

_ Les trois. »

Il se mit sur le dos et croisa ses mains derrière la tête, le regard fixé vers le plafond.

« _ La première fois, c'était du sexe. La deuxième fois… »

Il réfléchit un moment, cherchant ses mots. Le regard scrutateur de Cuddy le gênait, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« _ La deuxième fois… C'était un peu n'importe quoi. »

Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa sa main juste à côté de sa tête, à côté de celle de House. Il fallait qu'il sache que pour elle, c'avait été beaucoup plus qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air.

« _ La troisième… C'était un peu différent.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Aucune idée. »

Il tapota le drap plat à côté de sa tête et saisit la main de Cuddy.

TBC…

***

Prochaine étape, l'épilogue !

Merci, merci, pour vos reviews, ça me touche sincèrement…


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

*******

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et il faillit hurler de joie. Une heure qu'elle y était enfermée !… Elle avait une serviette accrochée autour de la taille et ses cheveux encore mouillés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

« _ Greg, tu n'a pas vu ma brosse ?

_ Si, bien sûr, elle est rangée entre mes talons aiguilles et mon journal intime… répondit-il sarcastiquement en essayant tant bien que mal de nouer sa cravate. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souleva un coussin au cas ou sa brosse à cheveux aurait décidé de se cacher en dessous.

« _ T'es sûr que tu ne l'a pas vue ?

_ Sûr ! Arrrrrgh ! »

Lisa accourut auprès du diagnosticien qui était en train de s'étrangler avec sa cravate. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la main pour qu'il l'enlève et elle la noua autour de son cou.

« _ Laisse tes cheveux tranquille. Je les aime bien comme ça…

_ House ! Il faut que je les démêle sinon… »

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant et caressa son dos, prêt à lui enlever sa serviette de bain…

« _ Greg ! Tu ne veux quand même pas arriver en retard au mariage de ton meilleur ami ?!

_ C'est le quatrième ! Je serais à l'heure la prochaine fois…

_ Non. » Déclara t-elle fermement en se faufilant vers la chambre à coucher.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le canapé et saisit la télécommande de la chaîne Hifi.

Musique : _(fortement conseillée !_) .com/watch?v=1jaHhqgQ7rI (youtube)

_The Rollings Stone_

_She's a rainbow_

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere; _

_She combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air_

Il inspecta la pièce, un sourire inexpliqué plaqué sur les lèvres. Son regard s'arrêta sur un objet posé sur la commode… La brosse de Cuddy. Il se leva pour aller la prendre et la rendre à sa propriétaire quand celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain.

_Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colors_

"_ Je savais bien que c'est toi qui me l'avait prise ! s'exclama t-elle en récupérant son bien.

_ Elle était sur la commode ! »

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux, haussa les épaules et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il l'a suivit cette fois et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il aimait la regarder. Quand elle faisait la cuisine, quand elle travaillait, quand elle dormait, quand elle riait. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle avait toujours cette _chose_, cet éclat dans le regard qu'il aimait tant…

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere;  
She combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colors_

"_ Je suis heureuse pour Wilson.

_ Ouais, se contenta t-il de dire, trop occupé à regarder la splendide chute de rein de Cuddy pour se réjouir pour son meilleur ami.

_ Heather est vraiment quelqu'un de parfait pour lui.

_ Tu pensais ça de ses trois autres aussi il me semble…

_ Je n'ai connu que ses deux dernières femmes ! Et puis cette fois-ci… Je sais pas, je le sens bien. Ajouta t-elle joyeusement en inspectant les tenues soigneusement repassées qu'elle avait posé devant elle. »

Il sourit de sa naïveté et se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'elle était en train de regarder.

« _ Mets celle-ci, déclara t-il en désignant une robe d'un bleu parfaitement assorti à ses yeux.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Fais moi confiance ! Je m'y connais en prêt à porter féminin ! »

Elle éclata de rire et suivit finalement son conseil.

« _ Whaou ! »

_Have you seen her dressed in blue?  
See the sky in front of you  
And her face is like a sail  
Speck of white so fair and pale  
Have you seen a lady fairer?_

******

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les convives et prit autant de toast que ses mains lui permettaient. Il réussi également à prendre deux coupes de champagne et faillit en renverser une bonne partie sur la mère de la mariée qui lui lança un regard noir.

« _ Cuddy ! Regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Il claudiqua jusqu'à la jeune femme et sentit la rage l'envahir quand il constata qu'elle discutait avec un homme.

« _ Tu nous présente, _chérie_ ? »

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot et passa son bras autour de la taille de Cuddy, ce qui n'était pas chose facile étant donné qu'il avait plusieurs dizaine de toast à porter.

« _ Greg, voici Matthew, un cousin de Wilson… » marmonna t-elle en fusillant son petit ami du regard.

Le cousin de Wilson tendit la main au diagnosticien mais celui-ci ne la lui serra pas, désignant du menton sa montage d'amuse gueule.

« _ Avec ça, on va pouvoir tenir un siège. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de cuisiner et on aura plus de temps pour s'…

_ C'est bon, on a compris le message ! » l'interrompit la jeune femme, morte de honte.

Matthew s'excusa et laissa Cuddy et House tout seul.

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere;  
She combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colors_

« _ Jambon ? Saucisson ? Pâtée ?

_ House !

_ Wilson ! Tu aurais pu changer tes vœux tout de même, au bout de la quatrième fois ça devient un peu répétitif !

_ Tu as peur de mourir de faim ? demanda l'oncologue, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ Yép, on sait jamais !

_ Greg, tu es pathétique… soupira Cuddy, blasée par l'attitude de son diagnosticien préféré.

_ Pâtée-tique ? Désolé, mais c'est du jambon ça… »

Wilson pouffa de rire, plus en voyant l'air désespéré de Lisa qu'en entendant la plaisanterie de son meilleur ami.

« _ Je vous prends en photo tous les trois ? demanda gaiement Heather, qui venait de les rejoindre.

_ Pourquoi pas ! » répondit l'oncologue tout en souriant à sa nouvelle femme.

House tenta de s'éclipser mais Cuddy le retint et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Wilson se mit à côté d'elle et posa la main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, malgré les regards noir qui lui assénait le diagnosticien.

_Have you seen her all in gold?  
Like a queen in days of old  
She shoots her colors all around  
Like a sunset going down  
Have you seen a lady fairer?_

******

Il se réveilla peu après minuit et fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne dormait pas à ses côtés. Il se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et constata qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé, une tasse de tisane dans les mains et un plaid étendu sur ses épaules.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il doucement et s'approchant du fauteuil.

_ Je regarde les photos du mariage de Wilson.

_ A cette heure ci ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son infusion. Elle tourna la page de l'album et sourit en regardant une certaine photographie. Elle, Wilson et House, le sourire aux lèvres, (même House avait fait un effort), les yeux braqués sur l'objectif…

« _ Tu te souviens tous les toast que j'avais réussi à manger ?

_ La moquette aussi s'en souvient. » Répondit-elle, amusée, en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le bout des lèvres.

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere;  
She combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colors_

Elle se blottit contre lui et il ne la repoussa pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait gagné en tolérance. Bon, il n'aimait toujours pas spécialement le contact. Il soupirait dés qu'elle lui prenait la main et se moquait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle lui trouvait un surnom… Mais elle savait qu'il faisait des efforts. Et le fait qu'il en fasse uniquement pour elle la rendait heureuse.

« _ Tu veux pas aller nous chercher à boire !

_ Greg ! Tu peux te bouger aussi !

_ Mais j'ai maaaaal !

_ Eh bien retourne te coucher, et enlève ta main de ma cuisse. Rétorqua t-elle en continuant de regarder les photos.

_ Ca va mieux en fait. »

Elle sourit quand il l'embrassa dans le cou et posa l'album pour se concentrer sur son employé préféré.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, oranges, jaunes, verts, bleus, indigos, violets…

L'amour donne au regard les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

_She's like a __r__ai__n__b__o__w __  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colors_

THE END

******

L'inévitable fin guimauve… J'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite à vrai dire.

Brefouille, merci à tous pour vos commentaires et encouragements, qui sont mon _rainbow_ à moi !

A très bientôt !


End file.
